


Worth It - Eruri - ErwinWeek - Day 4: Military

by nabawrites



Series: ErwinWeek2017 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 4, Fluff, M/M, but i really love it now, does this count as a drabble?, eruri - Freeform, erwinweek, i didn't ship it much before erwinweek, i love these two, idk - Freeform, le sigh, my children, prompt: military, really short, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabawrites/pseuds/nabawrites
Summary: Being in the Survey Corps made being a relationship really freaking hard.But Erwin and Levi made it work.





	Worth It - Eruri - ErwinWeek - Day 4: Military

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I didn't have much time to write today because I had a job interview *fingers crossed*, so here's the shortest fic I've ever written in my life. Is this a drabble? I've never been clear on what classifies as what. Enjoy!

Being in the Survey Corps made being a relationship really freaking hard.

It was hard for soldiers whose significant other wasn’t in the Corps at all, what with trying to get leave to see each other and all. And then there was having to deal with your PTSD (Post-Titan Stress Disorder), and trying not to tell your partner about it all.

It was hard for soldiers whose significant other was of the same gender. Militarily speaking, that wasn’t exactly… encouraged. Some soldiers could be real dicks about it, so those who didn’t conform to stereotypical heteronormativity were usually pressured into keeping it to themselves.

But the hardest kind of relationship to be in was a relationship with another soldier of the same sex, especially if one or both members were officers. Not only was it incredibly difficult to get leave scheduled for the same time, it was also difficult to find any time to be alone when on duty, which made seeing each other pretty much every day just that much more difficult. Members of the relationship were under daily pressure to keep their feelings to themselves, and on missions, you couldn’t let those feelings keep you from doing your job. And if one or both of you were officers, then it was officially illegal and could lead to a court martial and/or dishonorable discharge.

Unfortunately, Erwin’s relationship with Levi feel into the latter category. Naturally.

Erwin’s life had never been easy, so it made sense that his love life would follow the pattern. Still, he did wish that it wasn’t so damn hard to find time to spend with his partner. Being in the Survey Corps afforded certain advantages not experienced by members of the Military Police or the Garrison. The Corps was comprised of a certain kind of people. They were all open minded, had their priorities straight, and were well aware that everyone’s days were numbered and one should never put off love. Still, there were a few stingy ones who might report it, so it was wise to provide plausible deniability.

They also had the advantage of Erwin being in charge and Levi being one of his most trusted officers, so it made sense for them to spend a lot of time by themselves, locked up in Erwin’s office to ‘plan expeditions’ (re: make out on the desk).

Sometimes Erwin would need to leave the castle to check something or get some fresh air, so it made sense for Levi to go with him, to protect the Commander of the Survey Corps from Danger™ (re: a date in town).

On an expedition, sometimes Erwin would need to pull Levi aside to discuss as aspect of the mission in privacy (re: a quick kiss just in case something happened).

And, of course, the whole Corps was aware that the Commander and the Captain had a lot of work to do, and sometimes they’d have to work together late into the night, or even all night long (re: making out, Levi sleeping over at Erwin’s, and sometimes sex. Okay, fine, a lot of sex.).

Being in the Survey Corps made being a relationship really freaking hard. But Erwin and Levi made it work. And it was totally worth it. After all, love always is.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it?
> 
> Seriously though, if someone would be kind enough to inform me as to what differentiates a drabble, oneshot, vignette, etc., I will love you forever.  
> Mata ne, lovelies!


End file.
